Finn is Bi and Life is Good
by amelias-nature
Summary: Finn thinks he might be bi, but he doesn't want to jump in head first. He asks Kurt to help him out, only Kurt is in a relationship with Dave. But Kurt and Dave don't seem to mind that too much, apparently, neither does Finn. Written for the prompt meme.


_A/N: Okay, here's one of my hiatus fics. It's actually a one-shot! YAY! I'm working on a second "short" fic, but I have a feeling it'll be multi-part. If that is the case, I'll hold off on the third fic and start on the winner of the prompt poll on my profile (currently "Toys Are People Too"). The poll is still open._

_Oh... and I have a tumblr! (amelias-nature. tumblr. com)I'm desperate for followers so I can share my thoughts, but I also hope to be posting actual drabble too. I've already written a Kurtofsky drabble, which I will eventually post here too. But I might wait until I have a collection of them before posting them here. Well, I think that is more than enough to put here, please enjoy the smutty threesome action here._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finn is Bi and Life is Good<em>**

"Come in," called Kurt in response to the knock on his door. When Finn walked in with two mugs of what was probably warm milk, Kurt smiled. "You seem to be learning, well."

Finn shrugged. "Mom made it for me."

"Really? She usually doesn't bail you out."

"Well I told her that it was really important that it was well made."

Kurt glanced at his computer, pressing a key before giving Finn all of his attention. "What do you need?"

Finn took a deep breath, opened his mouth... and said nothing, dropping his face into his hands. Kurt waited. Apparently Finn found it easier to talk into his hands, because his they muffled his next words.

"I think I'm bi-curious."

Finn waited for a reply and when he heard nothing he peeked between his fingers to see Kurt blinking at him.

"Kurt?" he whispered. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you." Kurt took a deep breath, "Am I the first person you've told?"

"I figured you'd be the most understanding. And you are sort of my brother." Finn wrinkled his nose before adding, "You're my best friend, after Puck. But he'd go off and tell the entire Glee club and I want to wait until I know for sure before I tell everyone."

"I'm honoured that you told me first and happy that you consider us best friends. But is there something you want me to do about it?"

Finn watched as Kurt sipped at the milk. This was the really nerve wracking part. Finally he just said it. "Have sex with me?"

Kurt spit out his milk. If it wasn't such a serious moment Finn would have applauded the perfection of such a spit take.

"What?" croaked Kurt.

Finn sort of shrunk away, shrugging a little. "I figured if I could be with a guy I'd know for sure if I was bi or not."

Kurt could only shake his head.

"I considered asking Puck but he's not bi and it would just be weird and not get me anywhere. Since you're gay, and I know you at least _used_ to have a crush on me, then you could actually enjoy it."

There was a soft whimper and Kurt realized it was himself. He shrugged, still shaking his head, glancing at his computer in the process. "I'm with Dave, Finn. If you had come to me a few months ago I might have said yes."

"I actually didn't realize this about myself until I saw you two together."

"Then you understand why I have to say no."

Finn shrugged, nodding slightly. "I wouldn't have anything against Dave though. Thinking about the three of us is kind of hot, really." He stood before Kurt could react. "Thanks for listening Kurt. I really appreciate it." Then he was out the door.

As soon as the door was closed Kurt pressed the same button as before on his computer and un-muted it. "Dave?"

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" came Dave's voice.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend appeared on the Skype screen. "Yeah," said Kurt, "Alyssa Templeton. I don't know why Finn wanted to date her, but he was really happy when she said yes to a date. I have no idea where that came from."

"Well when they break up maybe we can... help cheer him up a bit."

"Wait, what? Cheer him up? Dave, do you actually want to have a threesome with Finn?"

Dave shrugged. "Don't deny that you still like him. And he is pretty hot. Especially in his football uniform."

The grin on Kurt's face would have been sinful if the rest of his face wasn't so angelic. "He is, isn't he?" Letting out a sigh he nodded, "Well I guess that settles it. We just have to figure out how and when."

"I have an idea."

Fifteen minutes later they had a plan waiting to be put in motion. Thirty minutes later they were dirty and sated after talking about the hopeful results.

* * *

><p>They didn't get to implement the plan for another two weeks.<p>

Dave and Kurt were sitting on the couch, watching the Firefly marathon when they heard the front door slam. Followed closely by Finn stamping into the kitchen. Kurt looked at Dave, who nodded and stood.

"I'll fix the tv to record the shows and you go talk to him. I'll come in when you give the okay." Dave kissed Kurt on the cheek before picking up the remote.

The refrigerator door slammed shut just as Kurt walked into the kitchen. "Finn?" he asked, voice soft.

Finn practically growled, slamming down his soda can that he'd retrieved onto the counter. "I can't believe that BITCH!"

Kurt grimaced, glad their parents wouldn't be home until midnight. They had gone to see a revival showing of two of Carole's favorite horror flicks at the drive-in movie theatre.

Finn was about to open the tortured can, but Kurt quickly stopped him, placing a hand over Finn's.

"It'll explode if you're not careful," warned Kurt.

The larger hand clenched but Finn let go, sighing. "Why does everyone cheat on me, Kurt?"

_Oh dear, this was worse than expected_, thought Kurt. He and Dave had expected a dumped Finn, not a duped one. "How do you know?"

"Because I wanted to surprise her after work and found her practically having sex against the wall with Barney Newman." Anger had crept back into Finn's voice and his hand was clenched in a tight fist on the counter.

"They cheat because they don't deserve you, Finn." Kurt rested his hand on Finn's again, letting his thumb brush lightly over his knuckles. "And because they _know_ that they don't deserve you." Finn didn't look up but Kurt could feel his hand relax. "Please tell me you at least threw her to the curb."

Finally, Finn gave a small grin. "I didn't have to. She went willingly after I _knocked_ Newman to the curb. God, she's such a skank. I should have suspected something when she put out on the first date."

"Didn't Santana put out on the first date?"

"No, she admitted the date was just a front. The whole point was to sleep together."

"Hmm," Kurt hummed, _that actually made sense_. He reached for Finn's other hand and decided it was time to put the plan into action. "Well, remember that secret you told me a few weeks ago?"

Finn hissed as Kurt touched his other hand.

Distracted, Kurt looked down to see a bruise forming on the flesh. "When you say you knocked Newman to the curb," he asked, "You mean literally?"

"Yeah," nodded Finn. "I yelled at Alyssa, punched Newman in the jaw, then dumped the slut. It was awesome!"

Kurt quickly moved around the kitchen, putting ice in a bag and wrapping it in a towel. Returning to Finn, he gently placed the ice over the swelling hand. He stood closer than necessary and stared at Finn's face. "That's _hot_," he said.

Finn barely had time to gasp before Kurt's lips were on his. It took him a while to put everything together, but he eventually got what was happening and relaxed. Only then did Kurt use his free hand to wave Dave in.

Finn was tentatively running his tongue against Kurt's bottom lip when he felt two extra hands on his hips. He pulled back in surprise, falling directly into Dave's chest.

"Fuck," groaned Finn, leaning more into the solid body behind him.

"Mmm, yes," sighed Kurt, eyes on the pair, one hand still holding the ice, the other rubbing over his growing erection. "You two look so hot right now."

"I told you the plan would work," Dave mumbled into Finn's neck.

"Wait, you guys planned this?" gasped Finn, his uninjured hand clenching Dave's arm.

"Let's just say you were right about us wanting to be with you," said Kurt, "And Dave was right about Alyssa."

"How?"

"She was cheating on Newman for the first week she was dating you," said Dave. "I didn't think she'd go back to him, but I figured she'd cheat again. Now let's stop talking about her and move on to more pleasing things."

"I…yeah," Finn stuttered, his good hand going to cover one of Dave's. "What did you have in mind?"

Kurt stepped forward, taking a closer look at Finn's bad hand. "Do you really need the ice?"

Finn took a deep breath, really distracted by Dave nibbling gently at his neck. "I've had worse?" He swallowed. "I'll deal," he said, a bit more confidently. Then he practically melted, his knees giving out a little, as Dave moved higher to gently tug at his ear.

"Good," said Kurt, tossing the ice bag into the sink. "My room. Now."

Dave goes to move away and Finn panics, thinking that the two were just going to leave him in the kitchen to go make out or something. "Your room?"

Dave chuckled, taking Kurt's hand as the smaller boy walks towards the stare. "Dude, bigger bed."

And somehow that's the final piece Finn needs to start putting things together. Eyes a little wide in surprise, he quickly follows the couple up the stairs. When he gets to Kurt's door he sees them making out on the bed, Kurt standing between Dave's legs as the bigger boy sits, fondling Kurt's ass.

Finn watches, waiting for that weird feeling to fill him up from watching his gay brother getting felt up by his boyfriend. But it never comes. In fact, all he feels is a hot rush of arousal. He presses a palm to his crouch, barely able to believe that he would get this turned on over gay sex, but not caring in the least. He releases a groan at the touch, causing the couple to pull apart.

"Kurt doesn't want me to ask," says Dave, carefully standing up, "But I'm going to."

Finn waits, but when Dave says nothing Finn realizes that he isn't really focused. Closing his eyes for a moment, he breathes deeply, trying to ignore the scent of arousal in the room. Finally he's able to open his eyes and focus on Dave.

"When you think about Kurt and me, what do you think about most?" Dave ignored Kurt's annoyed sigh, waiting patiently for Finn's answer.

"Umm…" Finn doesn't really know. He's thought of so many different things when he thought of them. Little things that snuck into his fantasies about Quinn, Rachel and eventually Alyssa. Almost comparative. Like, would Kurt move his tongue the same way Quinn might? Or how would Kurt take off his kilt compared to how Rachel might take off her skirt? Or even, how he might react to Kurt telling him how to do something versus how he reacts when Alyssa would tell him to do something. That eventually changed to what did _Dave_ do to Kurt compared to what Finn did to Alyssa?

Shaking his head away from those thoughts, Finn decided to go with his most recent set of fantasies, and what he wanted at that moment. "I want to see Kurt from Dave's point of view."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were okay with me being here?"

Finn nodded. "Totally okay." When all they did was stare at him in confusion it suddenly hit him what that must have sounded like. "Oh, god. I didn't mean… I don't want to _replace_ Dave. I just want to know what it's like to see what he sees."

Kurt didn't really get the difference, but apparently Dave did because he nodded and stood. He whispered something to Kurt before moving over to Finn, standing behind him.

"Then enjoy," Dave whispered into Finn's ear.

Finn was about to turn and ask for clarification when Kurt pulled off his sweater. Finn stared in awe. Kurt had a t-shirt on underneath, but it was tight and almost too small. _Kurt has fuckin' muscles_, thought Finn.

"I love the way you can't really see his muscles when he's completely dressed," Dave whispered into his ear, seemingly reading his mind. "It's like I'm the only one that gets to see them. That they're just for me."

Finn nodded, about to make a comment of his own, but Kurt was moving again. This time he was bending over, unlacing his knee high boots.

"I swear he does this slowly on purpose. The way he slowly stands up straight to slide out of those fuckin' boots." Dave puts his hands on Finn's hips, affectively keeping him still. "Ever since I told him how much I love those boots he's only ever worn them when he wants something."

Finn was panting now, leaning back into Dave. There was something about his deep voice in his ear, combined with Kurt's sensuous strip.

As Kurt slowly straightened to slip off his boots, a whimper echoed through the room and Kurt grinned at Finn. That's the point Finn realized he was the one that whimpered.

As Dave chuckled, Kurt slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"You may not be able to see it, but he has a solid stomach. With just enough give to make it perfect."

"Dave," Kurt said, a little annoyed, "You're the only one that finds my pudge attractive."

"What pudge?" Finn whispered.

Dave laughed when Kurt blushed, both surprised at the breathless tone of Finn.

"Can we please hurry up?" complained Finn. "I may have improved my staying power, but this is really pushing my to the edge fast."

That seemed to move Kurt along. He quickly dropped his pants, revealing a pair of tight, red boxer briefs. Dave was about to whisper something else in Finn's ear again, but Finn couldn't stand the warm, wet breath against his skin any longer. Groaning, he turned in Dave's arms and pulled him into a kiss.

Dave took a moment to react, surprised by the action. Finn was supposed to be into Kurt, not Dave. He eventually gave in, letting himself enjoy the surprisingly amazing kiss. When he felt Finn's hands grab at his shirt, Dave pulled away, letting it be removed and removing Finn's as well.

Finn leaned in for another kiss, but Dave pulled back. "I thought…" he didn't finish what he thought because Finn moved so their covered erections rubbed against each other.

"I am definitely into Kurt," said Finn, "But you've been driving me fucking crazy with the whispering. I've seen Kurt, now I want to see you." Finn took a step back, blindly finding Kurt with his hand and pulling the shorter boy in front of him.

Dave and Kurt exchanged looks and only when Kurt gave the slightest nod did Dave move to take off his pants. As the denim slid down his thighs he blushed.

Finn and Kurt gave unison moans. Dave was commando.

"Dave?" Kurt whispered, very happy that Finn has behind him.

Dave finished kicking his pants away and shrugged. "You had your boots on when I got here. The first time I went to the bathroom I took off my boxers."

"Now _that_ is hot," said Finn.

Kurt nodded, but tore his gaze away from Dave and turned to Finn instead. "Enough about us," he said. "This is for you, Finn. _You're_ the one that wanted to be with me. _You're_ the one that just broke up. And _you're_ the one that's still over dressed."

Finn fell back on the bed, scooting to the top at Kurt's gentle push. Kurt smiled in satisfaction and straddled his legs. Finn ran his hands over Kurt's thighs as the smaller boy opened his jeans. Kurt grinned at him before backing up and pulling both jeans and boxers down and off.

Kurt smirked and looked between Finn and Dave and suddenly Finn felt a little self-conscious because he may have been a decent size, but Dave was definitely bigger.

"Oh," Kurt moaned, "I cannot wait to get in the middle of this jock sandwich."

Finn looked at Kurt in surprise. "What?"

Dave laughed. "Well then, we better get these shorts off you."

Kurt squeaked as Dave ripped the garment from his hips. "Dave, that's the fifth pair this month," he complained.

"And when it gets to six, I'll buy you a replacement pack," said Dave, moving Kurt back towards Finn.

"You won't get anything for a month if you get me that cotton crap from Walmart."

"I don't care what kind of underwear you have on, babe. Hell, you don't need to wear anything under those jeans of yours."

"You know I have to wear briefs with my skinny jeans, Dave. And I swear to you that I break out if I come anywhere near cotton briefs."

"Do you guys bicker as a form of foreplay?" asked Finn, wanting to get on to the good stuff.

Kurt looked at Dave, tilting his head in thought. "You know, now that I think about it, Dave, we do kind of bicker every time we're about to–"

But he got cut off by Finn, who grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt gasped in surprise but shifted to get a better angle on the kiss and welcomed Finn's tongue as their kiss deepened.

When they pulled apart Kurt smiled. "You really like these surprise kisses don't you?"

"Can we stop talking? Please?" Finn begged.

"I'll try to keep him quiet," said Dave, "But he usually doesn't shut up at all."

Finn groaned in annoyance, but it quickly turned to one of pleasure as Kurt wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Don't worry," said Kurt, "I'm good at multi-tasking."

Finn just nodded, letting his hips thrust up into Kurt's hand. He looked up to see Dave watching them over Kurt's shoulder. "What about you, Dave?"

"Oh," grinned Dave, "I have ideas." He carefully shifted Kurt until the countertenor's cock rubbed against Finn's. When they moaned he chuckled. "Told ya."

Then he reached over and took one of Finn's hands, guiding it until Finn gripped both Kurt and himself in his hand. It only took a second of soaking in the feeling for Finn to tighten his grip and start pulling both him and Kurt off.

Kurt whimpered, bracing his hands on Finn's chest and thrusting into the grip. For a minute Finn thought he figured out what could shut Kurt up, until the whimpers turned into little 'yes' and 'please' and 'oh god.'

Finn sighed, but let himself relax and enjoy the many different feelings coursing through his blood. He paused though when Kurt gasped out, "Fuck, Dave, again," before jerking a little.

"Dave?" Finn asked, confused.

The boy in question looked up at him from over Kurt's shoulder. "I said I had ideas. I'm just getting Kurt ready, and I managed to find his prostate." Kurt jerked again, gasping and moaning, as Dave pressed against his sweet spot again as proof.

"More, please," Kurt whimpered.

Dave nodded and leaned in close. "Who do you want inside you?"

Kurt bit his lip, glancing at Finn before looking to Dave. "I want Finn. But I want you in my mouth."

Dave nodded and Kurt rolled off of Finn and onto his back. Finn pouted a bit and gasped when Dave rolled a condom onto his cock.

"What?" Finn mumbled.

Dave chuckled. Apparently Finn hadn't heard what Kurt wanted. "Pay attention Finn, Kurt's ready and waiting."

Finn's eyes went wide, glancing over at Kurt before shooting up and practically falling into position.

"Eager much?" mumbled Dave, sitting back to watch the initial penetration.

Finn just swallowed, watching Kurt's face as he positioned his cock at Kurt's entrance. "Are you sure, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip and waiting. "Since I met you, Finn," he confessed.

Gasping, Finn pushed forward.

"Yes," Kurt moaned, arching his back.

Dave stroked himself as he watched. This was so much hotter than he expected.

After a few inches, Finn had to stop and grasp the base of his cock to hold of his orgasm. Kurt was so much tighter than Santana or Alyssa. After he caught his breath he kept moving. Finally he was forced to stop, his balls to Kurt's ass.

"Oh god, Finn," said Kurt, trying to move his hips. "Fuck! Please, Finn. Move."

All to eager to comply, Finn started to slowly pump in and out of Kurt's ass.

After a few thrusts Kurt reached out to Dave. "Dave," he panted, "I need you."

Dave moved quickly, straddling Kurt's shoulders. Immediately, Kurt was licking him and gently sucking on the head of his cock. Dave groaned, trying to hold himself back a little longer. "Yep, that'll keep you quiet."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn't stop his attention to Dave's cock.

Finn watched, not slowing his thrusts, but he shifted positions, and apparently brushed across Kurt's prostate because the boy jerked. Being closer to the edge, Kurt took Dave in deeper.

Soon all three boys were moving with a single rhythm. Finn wasn't sure about them, but he was awfully close. He put one of Kurt's legs over his shoulder and the new position made it so Finn brushed over Kurt's prostate on every stroke. Eventually it was pretty clear that Dave was the only one not about to come.

Finn watched closely, trying to figure out what might push Dave over the edge. When Dave grunted in response to a particularly good swipe of Kurt's tongue, he fell forward, his hands on the headboard for balance. That movement practically _presented_ Dave's ass to Finn and something Santana mentioned once popped into Finn's head.

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but this whole situation was an experiment. If he or Dave didn't like it they could stop and just keep doing what they were doing before.

Careful that his thrusting didn't change to keep Kurt from noticing anything, Finn leaned forward. He paused at the last moment, second-guessing himself. But when Kurt let out a high pitched cry, Finn knew he wanted Dave to come with them. Not pausing anymore, Finn licked along Dave's right cheek, towards the center.

Dave froze in surprise, but Finn kept going, knowing he'd stop if Dave asked. He moved over to the left cheek and when no protests came he took a deep breath and licked up the center. It wasn't _un_pleasant, really, but Finn probably wouldn't get addicted. But right now, as long as it got Dave off faster, then that's all that mattered.

"Fuck, Finn," groaned Dave as Finn started closing in on his target. However, the whimper that escaped Dave's throat brought him to a halt.

"Dave?" breathed Kurt, wondering why all movement had ceased.

Dave looked over his shoulder at Finn. "You do that one more time, Hudson, and it's all over."

Finn hesitated, but when he saw the half grin of pleasure on Dave's lips he smirked in return. Sticking his tongue out for the final swipe.

The groan that Dave released was primal as he thrust his cock back into Kurt's mouth. Finn pulled back, renewing his own thrusts, maybe being a bit more forceful than before. Kurt whimpered at the onslaught, but didn't protest, reaching down to jerk himself off.

When Finn heard a slurp from Kurt, realizing that the smaller boy was swallowing Dave's come, Finn lost it. Gripping Kurt's hips in a bruising hold, his thrusts faltered as his climax rushed through every inch of his body.

Dave was still straddling Kurt, and Finn could still feel it in his toes when Kurt arched off the bed. Dave quickly rolled away to watch, and Kurt screamed his release, spilling onto his own stomach.

When Kurt once more relaxed onto the bed, Finn carefully withdrew, disposing the condom in the nearby trashcan. He paused, not sure of what to do. Dave answered for him, grabbing his arm and pulling him gently up the bed.

Finn was about to drop down so that Kurt was between the jocks, but the countertenor was up and out of bed before he could. After disappearing for a moment, Kurt came back, stomach clean of come, and instead of returning to the bed, he proceeded to pick up all the discarded clothes.

"I swear," said Dave, seeing Finn's confused expression, "Kurt absorbs energy from come. Either through his skin or his stomach."

"Oookaay," said Finn. "Will he stop?"

"He'll crawl back into bed when he's satisfied."

"You mean we couldn't satisfy him?" asked Finn, only half joking.

"With the clothes, Finn," said Kurt from the closet. "I don't like them to get wrinkled if they don't have to."

Finn was about to argue when Kurt reappeared, still naked, and headed towards the bed.

"I'll admit that it's easier at night," said Kurt, crawling, just like Dave said, to drop between the jocks. "I don't have to worry about wearing the same clothes again." He snuggled down, his face burrowing into Dave's chest, his ass into Finn's hip. "Mmm, I love me a jock sandwich," he mumbled.

Dave chuckled, pulling Kurt a little closer.

After a moment of hesitation, Finn moved closer as well, one hand behind Dave's head, the other on Kurt's hip.

They stayed like that, letting the silence overtake them as they recovered from their antics.

Kurt, not being able to calm down _that_ much, broke the silence first. "So, Finn, are you bi?"

Finn nodded, not bothering to say anything. He was tired, he wanted sleep now.

"After what he did to me?" said Dave, "Fuck, he _has_ to be bi. That was fucking hot."

"What did he do to you?" asked Kurt, sitting up a little to look down at his boyfriend.

"Hudson totally rimmed me," smirked Dave.

Kurt blushed and dropped back down. "Fuck, I wish I had seen that."

"Yeah, not the best positions to really see what we're doing to each other," points out Dave.

Finn sighs. "Can't you guys cuddle without all the talking?"

Kurt giggled. "Usually I end up talking Dave into sleep. Sorry." He glanced over at the clock and groaned. "We should probably get up and to our respective beds, though. The movies were supposed to end at eleven, and I don't think Dad and Carole will take kindly to two naked boys in my bed."

Finn groaned too, snuggling closer for a second before climbing out. "Thanks guys," he said, picking up his pile of folded clothes. "You really helped me out. Night Dave, night Kurt."

He was about to walk out when he heard Dave call him back. He stood by the bed, waiting expectantly. Dave sat up and reached out, pulling Finn in with a hand at the back of his neck.

"That was awesome, Finn," whispered Dave before giving Finn one final, slow, kiss. "Those cheaters never deserved you," he said when they parted.

The smile Finn gave him was thankful and bashful, unused to such compliments. He glanced at Kurt, giving him a quick kiss to the forehead, before finally going to his own room.

He brushed his teeth on the way there and pulled on some boxers before climbing into his own bed. He felt lighter somehow as he stared drowsily at his ceiling. Not only was he free of Alyssa, but he finally knew _exactly_ who he was. At least for now, in that moment, he didn't have to worry about what others thought of him.

The feeling helped him drift off into sleep and fifteen minutes later, as Dave drove away from the house, Finn was already snoring.

* * *

><p>It was only a week later that Finn was sitting playing a video game in his room, enjoying his girlfriend freedom. Kurt knocked on his door, speaking when Finn failed to look up.<p>

"I'm going out to meet Dave," he said, "I should be back before midnight."

Finn nodded, still watching his game.

"Dad and Carole will be home in a few minutes with dinner."

Another nod.

Kurt gave up and just turned, walking down to get his coat and keys before leaving.

Finn had a chance to look up as his character regenerated and saw the light reflect off of leather. Without thinking, Finn paused his game before going out to the top of the stairs, looking down at Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt?" he called.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, not looking up as he pulled on his coat and double-checked his reflection in the mirror.

"If you guys get bored, you can call me."

Kurt paused, turning to look up at Finn. "Bored?"

Finn shrugged. "The boots…"

A blush broke out on Kurt's face but he recovered quickly, smirking. "I'll be sure to pass that along to Dave. Goodbye, Finn."

Finn waved as Kurt walked out, pretty sure that the countertenor swung his hips a bit more than usual.

Going back to his game, Finn smiled, even as he died three more times. He may not get a call that night from Kurt or Dave, but that didn't matter. They knew they could. Really, Finn was just so happy because…

...

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Carole asked her son as they sat down for dinner thirty minutes later.

Finn opened his mouth just as his phone beeped with a text: _We're bored… K_

His smile widened and he stood up. "I'm bi, and life is good," he said, before walking out to go to Dave's house.

END

* * *

><p><em>Unrealistic ending, but whatever, it makes me smile. ^_^<em>


End file.
